diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Vengeance (Diablo III)
seconds, increasing damage done by . Side Guns: gain additional piercing shots for damage as Physical each on every attack. Homing Rockets: Shoot rockets at nearby enemies for damage as Physical each on every attack. | class = Demon Hunter (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Devices | cd = seconds | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | other = Shapeshift; Can be cast on the move; Does not interrupt casting; Breaks crowd control effects; Can be used under crowd control effects | skill_image = Demon_hunter_vengeance_skill.jpg }} Vengeance is a Devices skill for the . It was introduced in Reaper of Souls. In-game While in Vengeance form, the Demon Hunter is immune to all forms of Crowd Control (existing effects are cleared) and their every attack (regardless of the Proc Coefficient) fires off additional ranged weaponry in the form of rockets and piercing bolts: *'Side Guns': additional piercing shots. The bolts pierce for 80-100 yards, hitting all enemies in line and ignoring most obstacles (including Waller affix barriers), but cannot pierce through solid walls. These are fired in the direction the Demon Hunter is facing or moving (during ). *'Homing Rockets': rockets fired at random nearby enemies, in any direction. Visually, the Demon Hunter turns into a creature of darkness. The helm shape is taken from Natalya's Sight, while the rest of armor is shaped like Archon item tier. Runes *'Personal Mortar': instead of Homing Rockets, launch Grenades at random enemies within 60 yards on every attack. Grenades explode for damage each as Fire within 6 yards each. Damage type of piercing bolts also changes to Fire. (unlocked at level 62). *'Dark Heart': Damage type of side arms changes to Lightning, and while Vengeance is active, all damage taken is reduced by . (unlocked at level 63). *'Side Cannons': no longer fires off Homing Rockets, but the side guns piercing bolts are replaced with empowered bolts (one per attack rather than four) that deal damage as Physical and heal the Demon Hunter for of maximum Life per enemy hit. (unlocked at level 65). *'Seethe': Gain additional Hatred per second while Vengeance lasts (unlocked at level 67). *'From the Shadows': Instead of Homing Rockets, each attack summons one Shadow Clone that teleports to a nearby enemy and delivers one attack before vanishing, dealing damage as Cold and freezing the victim for seconds. Damage type of piercing bolts also changes to Cold.'' (unlocked at level 69).'' Non-rune enhancements *'Halcyon's Ascent' (Legendary Amulet): when activated, causes all nearby enemies to jump uncontrollably for 6-8 seconds. *'Dawn' (Legendary Hand Crossbow): reduces cooldown by 50-65%. *'Visage of Gunes' (Legendary Helm): adds Dark Heart rune to any other. *'Embodiment of the Marauder Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): For every active Sentry, damage of Vengeance side arms increases by +12000%. *'Unhallowed Essence Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): side arms deal +350% increased damage per point of Discipline the Demon Hunter currently has. Passives *'Ballistics': doubles damage done with Homing Rockets. Trivia * This is the Demon Hunter's transformation skill which boosts powers and changes appearance, each class (barring the Witch Doctor) has one and all of them give the added bonus of immunity to Crowd Control; the other class equivalents are: Wrath of the Berserker (Barbarian), Akarat's Champion (Crusader), Epiphany (Monk), Land of the Dead (Necromancer) and Archon (Wizard).